


For a Moment, Paradise

by ObtuseOctopus



Series: The Ortiz Family [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Light Angst, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. One shot. 16+. •Late nights usually meant the world to Lapis and Jasper before they had Malachite; they stay up, share conversation, express their love for each other, cuddle and comfort one another, and care less about the world around them as time became dead.... It’s a shame that one of them had been lying.
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Series: The Ortiz Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	For a Moment, Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> // 16+ due to content; act and implication of sexual tension/making out. Nothing explicit.
> 
> Songs that inspired this piece;  
“Even Though Our Love is Doomed” by Garbage  
“Problems” by Lil Peep  
“Bam Bam Pop(Acoustic)” by Icon for Hire  
“Still Here” by Digital Daggers

“I thought you’d be asleep by now.”

“Mm… I could be.”

“What’s keeping you up?”

Jasper couldn’t answer that. All she gave was a husky sigh, and she rolled over in the dark. The lights were off, the same blackness as the night outside without a moon to light the way. 

“Jasper?”

Jasper grunted. She refused to reply, much less give any other answer. She stayed where she was in bed, sheets over her to cover her nude form. It was only a good few seconds before she was embraced by someone smaller that she shared the bed with, someone who hugged her from behind like a giant teddy bear.

“What’s wrong?” Asked the voice.

“Nothing,” Jasper finally responded verbally. “Go to sleep, Lapis.”

“... You scare me.”

Jasper chuckled. “Scare you how?” She squirmed some, twisting her body around so that she could face the girl lying behind her. Then, she brought the woman close to her, staring at her with eyes full of adoration as she let their body heat intermingle.

“The way you are,” Lapis scoffed, letting Jasper hold her tight. 

“I don’t see what you mean.” Jasper leaned in, her chest against Lapis’ as she planted a kiss upon her lips. 

“You know, the way you get when something is up,” Lapis murmured. She was unable to get anywhere with her statement, silenced by another kiss.

“It’s late. Aren’t  _ you _ tired?” Jasper mused, turning the question against Lapis.

“I’m never tired.”

Jasper pulled a face, one that spoke of mischief and also held the allure of a vixen. “I could make you tired.”

“You couldn’t…” Lapis challenged, giving a small giggle. She was quick to be granted another kiss, Jasper slightly shifting over her. The bed creaked as the larger woman hovered over the smaller other, making Lapis laugh. “You’re going to wreck the bed.”

“It’s a miracle that it hasn’t broke,” Jasper said. “Especially after all I do to you.”

“Drive me crazy is one.”

“You stole that line from me, brat.”

“I know,” Lapis hummed proudly. Although she knew better than to brush off her initial goal of trying to figure out what was bothering her girlfriend, Jasper was just… too damn good at making her temporarily forget things. It could be her teeth or her eyes- either detail worked, and either part of Jasper made her feel warm, safe and protected.

Jasper went for another kiss, her hands ravenous as she brushed one palm over Lapis’ cheek before it trailed down to her chest. “Bad girl.”

“For stealing your line?” Lapis teased, the corner of her mouth perked in a mocking grin as she stared up at Jasper. “I’ve got more.”

“Then you’re a naughty girl,” Jasper said, firmly gripping at one of Lapis’ breasts and kneading at the skin there like a massage between her fingers.

“You want naughty? I can give you naughty.”

“Seriously, at midnight? This is what you-?”

“Hey. You started it, Romeo.”

Jasper brought her face in close as she released her groping grip, nibbling on the rim of Lapis’ earlobe instead with her teeth now. “Call me Juliet, and only then I might reconsider what I’m going to do to you,” she breathily warned into her ear, sending shivers down Lapis’ spine. “Your call.”

“Then you’re my Romeo,” Lapis dared. She was shut up with a kiss, Jasper keeping her lips on hers.

“Do you want me to wreck you?” Jasper smirked, pausing for a breather for only a mere second before the kiss was amped; Jasper licking at the surface of Lapis’ mouth before she managed to bring her tongue more into the kiss, Lapis allowing her access as Jasper graced the smaller girl into a sloppy French kiss. “Call me Juliet.” Her words were almost butchered, mumbling more like.

“Romeo…” Lapis hushed, muffled by their kiss. She was stubborn, and hearing that Jasper would only go easy or end this entirely just by heeding one dumb little name made her defiant. She refused to use the name Juliet, the word that would make this end. So Jasper slipped out of her mouth at the reply, playfully, knowing this and purposely getting her way no matter how Lapis tried to outsmart her. “Don’t leave me, Romeo,” Lapis whined impatiently when her girlfriend had pulled away, her hands going up to grab at Jasper’s back in a helpless plea to keep her close.

Jasper laughed. “I promise; I’ll never leave you, and I’m never going to give it up with you.” Jasper flashed a small smile, her voice like warm honey drizzled over a stack of freshly made breakfast waffles. She began to straddle Lapis, giddy and proud. “You’re mine just as much as I am yours, baby. Forever.”

  
  


… She lied.

Their love was doomed, and the blood that remained from their dead affair still stained the walls as shadows haunted forever grim. Whenever the pleasurable memory would return, Lapis would fight back the shakiness of her fists, and lock herself away in the bathroom to let the tears fall in hope that one day, she could forget them.


End file.
